custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mari-Nui w niebezpieczeństwie
'' Autor: Kostex '' | Miejsce akcji=Mari-Nui| Autorzy= | Długość=brak danych}} Wstęp Dawno, dawno temu, zły Barraki Mantraka niszczył podwodne wioski Mari-Nui. Na szczęście powstał z Matoranina tytan - Armon, który na wieki uśpił Mantrakę. Lecz niestety, Barraki po kilkutysięcznoletnim śnie, obudził się... Cz.1 Wioska Był zwykły, spokojny dzień w jednej z wiosek Mari-Nui. Matoranie paśli Hydruka, grali w Marilli, Matoranki zbierały wodorosty. Turaga zebrali się w świątyni Manuk, aby omówić razem z inżynierami budowę nowej broni. -Czy macie jakieś pomysły? - spytał zebranych inżynierów Turaga Derak. -Hmm... Wiem! Może zbroje bojowe na wypadek ataku większej armii. - rzucił Puranu. Onu-Matoranin Dakan, nie odzywał się, ponieważ potajemnie już od dłuższego czasu, bo przez cały rok, robi wielką zbroję bojową. -Co o tym sądzisz Dakanie? - zapytał Turaga. -Myślę, że... Tak... - nieśmiało odpowiedział Dakan, bojąc się, że Turaga i reszta inżynierów będą coś podejrzewać. -A ty Gahk, co proponujesz jeśli chodzi o miotacze? -Ja skończyłem już ostateczną wersję ulepszonego Zamora z celownikiem laserowym niewidocznym dla przeciwnika. -Dobrze. Więc zacznijcie pracę, bo atak może nastąpić w każdej chwili... Niech Matanuva nas od tego uchroni... Wszyscy rozeszli się do warsztatów, aby zaczynać pracę. Dakan poszedł jednak najpierw do sklepu z narzędziami i poprosił nową wypalarkę, bo stara się my zepsuła i oddał ją do przetopu. Zapłacił 5 Widgetów i poszedł do warsztatu kończyć zbroję bojową. -Jeszcze tylko dospawamy Cordak... M, tak, i trochę jeszcze tutaj... I gotowe! Tylko jak teraz nazwać to cacko... Może... Wiem! Exo-Matoran! Chociaż nie... Zbyt długa... Mam! Exo-Toran! Teraz jest super! - Dakan dokończył swoje trzymetrowe dzieło. -Dakan! Chodź! Dakan wyjrzał przez drzwi i zobaczył machającego do niego ręką Le-Matorana Dakilafa. -Chodź już! Zapomniałeś, że idziemy z Jasumą, Helli i Hawkim na surfing podwodny w Archipelagu Fal? -Dobra, już idę, tylko wezmę deskę! Cz.2 Obrona! Matoranie surfowali, a w tym czasie Marato naprawił swoją deskę i dołączył do reszty. -Dobra, wracamy! - rzekł później zmęczony Dakan. -Stójcie! - Jasuma krzyknął i zatrzymał wszystkich. -Skrzynia, w której spał Mantraka jest... -Otwarta! - warknął przebudzony Barraki stojący za Matoranami wymierzając do nich z mieczy. -Odwrót! - rozkazał Dakan jako lider drżyny, więc wszyscy rozdzielili się i surfowali do wioski. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce, każdy wziął miotacze Zamor i szeł na atak. Dakan tego nie zrobił. Poszedł do warsztatu po zbroję bojową! -No to teraz zobaczymy na co cię stać, Exo-Toran! - Dakan włączył zbroję i załadował Cordak. Przygotował pazury i ruszył na pole bitwy. Matoranie nie mogli sobie poradzić z Barraki, więc Dakan rozpoczął pożądny atak. -Przejście! - wykrzyknął. -W samą porę... - rzekł Turaga ukryty razem z resztą kapłana i Matoranami za ścianą świątyni. Dakan strzelał z Cordaka umieszczonego na ramieniu Exo-Toran do Mantraki, ale ten unikł pocisków. Wreszcie Dakan ię wkurzył. -Jeszcze ci mało, poczwaro?! - Wielkie pazury Exo-Toran chwyciły Barraki powodując u niego bezruch. -To za zbrodnie, które nam wyrządziłeś wieki temu! - Dakan pchnął Mantraką do najniebezpieczniejszego obszaru Mari-Nui - Muta-Nuva! Cz.3 Zmiany -Już po wszystkim... Mantraka nie żyje. Dziwię się, dlaczego Armon nie zabił go trzy tysiące lat temu. - mówił Turaga Derak. -Dakanie, czy ukrywałeś informację, że budujesz zbroję bojową? -Tak, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby rozniosło się to po świecie, bo jakiś Barraki albo inny stwór mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć i odpowiednio przygotować się do ataku. -Rozumiem. Teraz trzeba liczyć straty, choć są one niewielkie. Na szczęście przybyłeś z pomocą Dakanie. Na twoją cześć zostanie wzniesiony pomnik na Alei Zasłużonych obok świątyni. Rzeźbiarzu Hawki, powiedz reszcie rzeźbiarzy Alei, aby zaczęli budować pomnik Dakana. -Dziękuję wielebny Turago. - Dakan podziękował i odszedł naprawić Exo-Toran, ponieważ Mantraka znisczył częściowo Cordak, a nowy kosztowałby zbyt dużo. godziny później Dakan naprawił zbroję i zwołał przyjaciół do siebie. -No, mistrzu. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w stanie zbudować takie cudo! - mówił Dakilaf. -Chodźmy się przejść. -Dobry pomysł. - odrzekł Hawki. -Dobry, ale nie aż tak jak Exo-Toran. - zaśmiała się Helli. Matoranie zbliżali się do wodospadu Muta-Nuva. -I kto by się spodziewał, że kiedyś będą tu leżały zwłoki... - odezwał się Jasuma. -Wasze zwłoki! - z wodospadu wyłonił się Mantraka, ale w nowej, silniejszej formie. Na łapach miał jadowe żądła, tak jak na ogonie. Wyrosły mu dwie dodatkowe kończyny z elektrycznymi sztyletami. Na kolanach miał czerwone rogi. Przez jego ciało przechodziły rury. Zbroję miał jeszcze lepszą i wytrzymalszą. Nagle błysnęło wiele prawie oślepiającego światła, a zza niego wyłoniło się sześć wspaniałych postaci - Matoranie: Dakan, Hawki, Jasuma, Helli, Dakilaf i Marato zmienili się w Toa! -Łooo, ja cie. Nie wiedziałem, że tak można zmienić się w Toa! - dziwił się Dakilaf. -Ale nie czas na podziwianie się... Czas na atak! - Toa Dakilaf rzycił Klingą Próżni w Mantrakę, ale ten obronił ją sztyletami z dodatkowych kończyn, strzelił jadem z ogona i zaatakował żądłami. Był teraz o wiele silniejszy niż wcześniej. -Przydałby się Armon... Tak powiedziałbym jako Matoranin, ale Armon jest na południu, a ja jestem Toa Lodu! - rzekł Marato i dwoma Cordakami, które posiadał strzelił do Barraki. Dakan miał Cordak na ramieniu, tak jak jego Exo-Toran, a jego drugą bronią były ostrza ziemi. Jasuma miał Cordak i ogniowy miecz. Helli dzierżyła wodną włócznię i miotacz. Hawki miał Cordak i przecinaki kamienne. Po długiej walce, Toa uporali się z Barraki. -No, już po wszystkim. - rzekł Jasuma, kiedy szli zostawiając za sobą pokonanego. Lecz gdy się odwrócił, Mantraki już nie było... Cz.4 Zło powraca! Następnego ranka wszyscy wiwatowali na cześć nowych Toa. Inteligentne wodne ptaki Krakkni robiły wiry tworząc wzory na wodzie ukazujące symbole Toa. Turaga poszli do świątyni, aby wyryć imiona nowych Toa na Tablicy Zasłużonych. Zajmowali tam miejsce m.in.: Armon, wszyscy Turaga, Toa, których kiedyś Makuta Kraahkan zmienił w straszliwego potwora, Toa Metrunuva, który na misji międzyplanetarnej uratował Aqua-Koro i Mari-Nui, Dakan i Exo-Toran, oraz wielu, wielu innych. Kapłani skończyli pracę, Matoranie powrócili do codziennych zajęć, a Toa otrzymali nowe deski surfingowe. Już chcieli pójść je wypróbować w Archipelagu Fal, ale usłyszeli warkot. Nie chcieli przeszkadzać mieszkańcom wioski, więc po cichu wsunęli się w cień, wyciągnęli broń i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Nagle zza wodorostów wyskoczył Mantraka strzelając jadem w Toa. Ci obronili atak i zaczęli walczyć z Barraki. Jednak miał on towarzyszy: Ehkella i Karpirra. Toa powoli przegrywali. Wszyscy polegli, ale Dakan pozostał. Biegł w stronę wioski. Barraki myśleli, że uciekł, ale ten zaraz wrócił, i to nie sam, bo w środku Exo-Toran. Zielonego i brązowego Barraki pokonał szybko Cordakiem, a Mantrakę poraził ogromnym strumieniem energii. Wziął całą trójkę złoczyńców i pożyczył transporter z centrum. Wywiózł Barraki, a na dachu miał Exo-Toran zwinięty w kulę. Toa Dakan dotarł do Phrita-Nui, gdzie wszedł do zbroi bojowej i wrzucił Mantrakę i jego drużynę go wielkiego więzienia. Gdy Dakan wrócił do centrum, zostawił transporter na swoim miejscu, ponownie wsiadł do Exo-Toran i popłynął do domu, swojej wioski. '' KONIEC '' Postacie *Główni bohaterowie: **Dakan **Dakilaf **Jasuma **Helli **Hawki **Marato **Mantraka *Inni: **Turaga **inżynierowie **Exo-Toran